


Rebooted

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Episode: s01e01 Rose, Episode: s04e11 Turn Left, Episode: s05e12 The Pandorica Opens, Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, Episode: s07e14 The Name of the Doctor, F/M, References to Suicide, The Pandorica, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of these happened. None of them did.</p><p>(The universe has been rebooted numerous times. Sometimes things get changed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebooted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be possibly overzealous and warn for anything that might be an issue. This fic includes repeated major character death, mental issues, suicide, and someone getting killed by their boyfriend. All of that stuff is only briefly mentioned, though. Plus spoilers for the Doctor Who season 7 finale. 
> 
> It's not as unhappy as it sounds. Or maybe it is.

Ian married Barbara a year after they stopped travelling with the Doctor. They taught at the same school for years. They had two daughters, who they named Susan and Vicki. Eventually, Ian and Barbara retired out in the country; he did chemical experiments and she read historical novels. They died peacefully in their sleep.

 

_Timelines are fractured in the time war. Time is rewritten. People are erased from time._

 

Ian married Barbara a year after they stopped travelling with the Doctor. They taught at the same school for years. They had two daughters, who they named Susan and Vicki. Eventually, Ian and Barbara retired out in the country; he did chemical experiments and she read historical novels. They were eventually killed by Daleks who wanted revenge on the Doctor and his companions.

 

_Donna makes a right turn and is hired by Jival Chowdry instead of going to work for H. C. Clements._

 

Ian married Barbara a year after they stopped travelling with the Doctor. They taught at the same school for years. They had two daughters, who they named Susan and Vicki. Ian and Barbara died in a car accident just a few months before they had planned to retire.

 

_Cracks in time and space erase people from existence._

 

Ian married Barbara a year after they stopped travelling with the Doctor. They taught at the same school for years. Something had happened during their travels that had damaged the Barbara's reproductive system, so they never had children; she died of ovarian cancer five years after learning this, and Ian was never the same. He had a heart attack two years after he retired from teaching.

 

_The Doctor is imprisoned in the Pandorica; the universe goes dark. Amelia Pond replaces him in the Pandorica; the universe continues going dark._

 

Ian married Barbara a year after they stopped travelling with the Doctor. They got divorced two years later; he wanted to pretend their travels hadn't happened, and she couldn't. Ian died in a mugging in 2001; Barbara was killed by a plastic mannequin that had come to life in 2005.

 

_The Doctor straps himself in the Pandorica; Amelia Pond gets her parents back._

 

Ian was committed to a psychiatric ward four months after he stopped travelling with the Doctor; he couldn't handle all of his new knowledge about the universe. Barbara had visited him weekly until he committed suicide two years later; Barbara died in a train crash five years later.

 

_The Great Intelligence enters the Doctor's timeline and kills him all at once._

 

Ian and Barbara never travelled with the Doctor, and thus they were never anything more than colleagues. Barbara was murdered by a boyfriend in her mid-thirties; Ian died of lung cancer in his late forties.

 

_Clara goes into the Doctor's timeline to fight the Great Intelligence._

 

Ian and Barbara were never born.


End file.
